Shadow in the Night
by Breathe Forever
Summary: "At 6:16 pm, my world went black..." Join Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku as they find themselves trapped in a world they thought only existed in their wildest nightmares. How can they fight? How can they go back? But more importantly, How can they survive?
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE BAMBOO CUTTER OR THE HUNGER GAMES!**

_A little peek into Gabby's life:_

**_Music: Words meet Heartbeats - Parachute_**

**_Drawings: No clue. Thinking about drawing a VERY detailed cover for this fanfic. After all, it's gonna be, like, 50 fucking chapters._**

_So, today there was school picture day. I HATE school picture day. They ALWAYS ask for me to brush my side bang away and I HATE it._

_But Layrn had it worse._

_Apparently she had rubbed her eyes too much in the beginning of school and she umm... broke a blood vessel._

_She didn't have pink-eye. She uhhh... had red-eye? Her eye whites were blood-shot and when she looked at me during our year photo, she scared the fuck outta me._

_"Uhhh... Layrn? What the BITCH happened to your eye?" Yes, I became a curser-er who used the wrong curses._

_"I-I don't have pink-eye... I just kinda rubbed them too much..."_

_Hmmm... Layrn, I feel so bad for you._

_*cue Yahmaisha, Bailey and Sydney shoving a jacked up muscular guy chest cardboard cut-out in my direction, with it's head cut off.*_

_*FACEPALM*_

* * *

**Shadow in the night**

By: Breathe Forever

_~Prelude~_

* * *

I've always wanted to become something more than myself. Not helping people and being a hero, but for a reason more trivial. I've always wanted to look into my chocolate eyes when glimpsing at the mirror and say,"You're special, you know that? You have something no one else can even compare to."

But today as I stare at the vanity, I don't see me. I see some 16 year old girl with raven hair and a smile seemingly stitched on to her face. Words cannot describe how OVERJOYED I am. I'm not the 15 year old me right now. I'm the 16 year old me.

And today I'm more than just Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

_7: 15 A. M._

* * *

Have you ever woken up with an indescribable feeling in the pit of your stomach? It's like you had 2 whole containers of vanilla bean ice cream, but didn't feel the slightest bit sick. Cold milk rendered your lungs frozen, but the sugar rush you got after finishing all the creamy goodness thawed them right out.

Giggling a little bit to myself, I got up and ready for the day, unusually peppy and hyper. Well, who wouldn't be with the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins?

Mentally going through my daily checklist, I marked off what I completed with a mental crimson permanent marker.

School fuku?

I looked down at my green and white blouse and skirt, the bright red bow sticking out a bit.

Check.

Bed made?

Glancing at the flattened lavender comforter and the white sheets underneath, I smiled.

Check.

Backpack fully packed?

Rummaging through the contents of my yellow schoolbag, I nodded to none in particular when I had everything ready to go.

Check.

Hair brushed?

"Kagome-Chan, come down, breakfast is ready." My Mother's soft voice drifted into my room.

Eh, I can do that later.

Jumping up and skipping down my wooden stairs, I leaped over the russet railing at the end of the steps, successfully showing off my awesome gymnastic skills.

And the best part is that I don't take gymnastics.

"Show-off," Souta mumbled. He looked exhausted; bruises under his eyes and forest PJ's rather unkempt.

I stuck my tongue out at my little brother, in too much of a good mood to just let it go down the drain.

"Oh there you are." Mother said. "I made steamed rise with a side of eggs, sunny-side up."

Souta and I both perked up at the mentioning of our favorite meal to start the day.

"With orange juice?" We inquired in unison. Mother tittered.

"With orange juice."

Bounding into the kitchen as fast as we could, Souta and I sat on the cushioned chairs and eyed our food.

Perfect. As usual.

Finding it hard to contain my grin, I picked up the chopsticks to my left, and proceeded to snarf down each and every last grain of the white rice.

"Young lady, learn to contol your manners!" Scolded Grandfather. Dressed in his Shinto Shrine get-up, as usual.

Huh, didn't notice him there. He was reading the newspaper and by the looks of it, Tokyo is doing just fine.

I smiled. Everything is just SO wonderfully PERFECT today.

Except... They forgot about my birthday! Couldn't really blame them... I kind of forgot myself...

Abruptly, someone snatched away my not-eaten eggs.

Whirling to face them, I glared and shouted,"HE-"

I stopped. Because right there, in the middle of the porcelain plate was a Red Velvet cupcake with a horribly scribbled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" with decorations that adorned the little cuppie-cake in eatable paper.

The corners of my lips turned upwards. Tears shined in my eyes.

I knew enough to know that while Souta wasn't the best artist, he got a 100% for effort.

And best of all was the fact that 2 other pictures were drawn: I could tell the graceful one was Mother's of our family cat: Buyo. Grandfather's was slightly scribbly and was of a demon.

Geez, we really are just a big sappy family, aren't we?

"Thank you," I whispered.

Everyone laughed, a warm and cozy sound for me and my inseparable family.

* * *

_8: 01 A. M._

* * *

"Hey, Kagome-Chan!"

I recognized the voice as Yuka's. That girl was always hyper on something.

"Yuka-Chan!" I saw her running towards me, neck-length brunette hair and in the same school fuku as me.

Well, of course she'd have the same fuku as me. She _is_ in my class after all.

"Happy Birthday!" She panted and handed me a gift card to _Tifanna_, the hottest store in Japan.

Dang. This chick's got mon-_ay_. It was an expensive price... I don't even want to say it.

I smiled thinking about the new boots I could buy and the new sweatshirts to stock up on.

"Thank you so much!" I squeezed the life out of her.

"Ok, ok! You're happy, I'm happy, so now let me BREATHE!" She laughed between her wheezing.

As she dusted herself off, we continued our way to the doors of our platinum school, the sun shining brilliantly in the baby blue sky.

Yep. This day is gonna ROCK!

* * *

_8: 41 A. M._

* * *

"Kagome-Chan! Did you know that crayfish pee through their face?"

That's... Ayumi for you. Smart, yet also...

"Isn't that just FASCINATING?"

Whatever.

But, just so you know: everyone of my friends are awesome. 'Cause if they weren't they wouldn't be here right now would they?

Haha. Nothing like a little bit of dark humor to brighten up your day.

_NOT_...

I'm a terrible person!

During the 5 minutes that I just got into school, I had somehow put everything in my locker, talked to a teacher about joining the honor society, handed my homework in early, was glomped by 3 crazed, SCREAMING best friends and then dragged into the library to help the librarian.

Apparently, I am a new "recruit". So does that mean I get to skip first period?

_YES_...

Like the little devious creatures we were, we had somehow become the 4 new "recruits", or AL's. Assistant Librarians.

That means we talk 'til our brains explode while shelving weird books.

"That's cool, Ayumi." I responded to the curly, black haired teen.

My hair was ALSO curly, but mine are only on the tips of my hair.

"Oh! That reminds me... here's your gift card!"

Again? Oh well...

Ayumi searches her pockets... while stabbing Eri in the process. She pulls out a card that has ¥3000 on it to my favorite manga shop: _Animate Ikebukuro_. Wow, she really knows her friends.

Grinning wildly, I stuff it into my coat pockets, right next to Yuka's card.

"Awww, man. My present isn't even close to any of yours!" Eri shouted exasperated. She angrily shoved _The Bamboo Cutter_ into the classic section.

"Well, we just have to see what it is, won't we?" I teased. Eri didn't have insane amounts of money like Yuka, or even slightly on the expensive side like Ayumi. But I didn't care. What she lacks in money she makes up for in personality.

She dug into her own bright yellow schoolbag, like everyone has in the school, and took out a ring pop.

A _RING POP_!

OH MY _KAMI_! I LOOOVVVEEE _RING POPS_!

Shaking with anticipation, I carefully took it out of her hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Then, in the middle of shelving another Japanese Classic, I began to unwrap it and lick it rather hungrily.

"Well... I'll take it that you like it?" Eri asked, straight coal haired head looking like she wanted to burst from holding in her laughter.

I nod slowly.

Then a thought hit me; How does Crayfish peeing through their face remind Ayumi of my birthday present?

...Should I be offended?

...Nah, Crayfish are cute.

* * *

_10: 10 A. M._

* * *

After shelving more Classics, we had to go back to our class, due to the fact we missed half of second period. And it was English. I'm pretty good at English, mind you. Everyone agreed to go back because third period was Science, and we just LOVED Science.

So, I was bored as heck as my Sensei spoke Engrish. He really needs to work on his American accent. Or at least a British one.

I nearly cried a,"YESSS!" as the bell rang.

Sensei grumbled incoherently as he packed the current book, _The Hunger Games_, into his brown suitcase and quickly padded out of the room.

Some_one_ was in a hurry...

And as Takahashi-Sensei replaced Saotome-Sensei, I literally screamed, "YES!" and earning a couple befuddled, "You're crazy." from my oh-so-friendly peers.

* * *

_12: 46 P. M._

* * *

"Just LISTEN! Hojo-Kun is definitely THE bestest guy for-"

"Not AGAIN!"

"I agree, with Yuka-Chan, Kagome-Chan. Houjou-Kun is-"

"Speak of the Devil..."

Our little group snapped to look at Eri's statement. Sure enough, there was Houjou in all his black boy-uniformed glory, holding...?

"Higurashi-San, I brought you chocolates." He spoke cherrily.

Ahhh... For a second I thought-

"They look soooo delicious! I'm jealous of you Kagome-Chan." Yuka whispered with a look saying ,"Go-get-'em-girl!"

I gave her the,"Oh-and-have-you-sniffed-something-powdery-and-white-recently?" look.

We all were in WacDonald's. Yes _the_ WacDonald's. Sleazy Ronald WacDonald and everything. We sat at our usual booth, right by a window, and ate all kinds of greasy goodness.

"Hojou-Kun's a sweet guy and all," I explained. "But he's just a little...dense."

"Like how?" Eri inquired.

I sighed. "He can't take a clue."

During our whispering fest, Houjou placed the... chocolates on our table, earning a few squeals from Eri and Yuka. Ayumi was in the corner of the booth just... reading.

Huh.

He beamed as if the chocolates didn't have a huge stem sticking out of it. "I hope you like them! I made them with the best kind of flower I could find!"

Well... that explains the flower.

"Houjou-Kun, even _regular_ flour isn't supposed to be used-"

"She loves them so much she'll eat them right now!" Yuka interrupted.

_Excuse_ me?

I glared at her. Suddenly, I got an idea. I saw Yuka shiver from my Cheshire Cat impression.

"Yep! I love them so much Yuka-Chan and Eri-Chan just can't miss out on it's ste-I mean COCOA pizazz."

I grabbed (liquidy) pieces of chocolate and plopped them into Yuka's and Eri's hands.

And their faces were like ,"ANEURISM ALERT!"

Houjou seemed even _more_ pleased and said ," I want to see their reaction first so that I can expect **DOUBLE** from you, Higurashi-San."

I just smirked because that means THEY have to go first.

"After you..." I purred.

"Kagome-Chan should go first. Don't you want to see hers first?" They defended their immune systems.

Panic button.

"I save the best for last. Right, Higurashi-San?"

Maybe Houjou is good for unknowingly defending the killer.

Insert creepy grin here.

"That's right..."

Pure fear flashed in their umber and navy eyes.

I made hand movements that said ,"Get on with it!"

They shot looks at each other and nodded. I knew that look; They were going down together.

But you know what they say: Best friends until the end...

Houjou's light chestnut head inched closer as if his life depended on their reaction.

Try the other way around, pal.

The girls hesitantly raised the poop-colored mushy stuff.

I leaned in, ready for the kill time.

Beads of sweat rolled down their faces as the menacing goo came closer to their white teeth.

Houjou had a hilarious face on; You know, the face that Dramatic Lemur makes?

Yep.

The sticky brown was right outside their lips. They opened their mouths... and chewed the chocolate from Hell whole.

Tears started streaming down their faces.

My smirk grew.

They slowly turned gray-green and bolted upright, right there, in front of Houjou, to the bathroom.

That is... if they _MADE_ it.

Houjou looked VERY satisfied. "Did you see that? They liked my cholates so much they were crying Tears of Joy!"

Did you see that? **THEY WERE TURNING GREEN!**

"I'm so excited to see YOUR reaction, Higurashi-San"

I blanched.

... I guess not.

"Houjou-Kun... why don't we see my family's reactions after school today?"

"That's a GREAT idea, Higurashi-San!"

SCREW MY LIFE!

...Or maybe Ayumi's because she was left confused after everyone left and she still had her face in a book.

"Hey, guys... Where'd ya go?"

* * *

_4: 23 P. M._

* * *

As you can guess, Houjou stalked me after my last class. I don't have any clubs, though I was thinking about joining volleyball. But I don't know if I have enough time between Grandpa's Stories and School.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka also stalked me, thank Kami. Wow, never in my life have I imagined I would be thanking Kami that someone was stalking me.

But Houjou's just _WEIRD_.

Staring me down with those big-brown eyes and stuff... it's just creepy how much attention he pays to every little action.

Currently, I was sitting in front of the TV with my 3 friends and stalker, and I kept sneaking a peek at the time.

Why? I have no idea...

For some reason, after Houjou wished me a ,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" , I started to wonder if the adrenaline rush was more of something foreboding instead of welcoming.

I shook that thought off... it was too scary.

"Kagome-Chan, what should we do? I don't feel like watching TV anymore." Eri whined.

I would suggest pestering my little brother, but he had school until 5, due to Kendo.

That kid REALLY loved Kendo.

"Would you rather ask Grandpa to tell you another Story?" I questioned.

Yep. Capitals. Because his Stories are so frighteningly bogus, It drives you mad. Heck, it drove HIMSELF mad. Just listen to his Stories!

She paled. I giggled.

"I know! Let's play 20 questions!" Houjou offered.

I groaned, but not without glancing at the clock.

* * *

_5:30 P. M._

* * *

Ok, I'm creeped out. I don't know why but I just am.

"Higurashi-San, are you ok?" Houjou was worried.

And so was my three stalker friends.

And Souta.

And Mom.

Kami, even GRANDPA.

"I'm fine..." I responed, unsure.

"Are you sure? You look kinda pale." Mom observed.

"Yeah..."

At that moment, Ayumi changed the subject and I couldn't be happier. "Kagome-Chan, you're so lucky! You're Birthday is RIGHT before Summer! I would KILL to have my Birthday before Summer! And right after the Sakura bloom? Ohhh..."

_Irony_.

Wait. Why IRONY?

_It's the beginning of the end._

What?

_The end of spring begins another..._

Another what? SUMMER?

I shuddered.

"Are you cold, Higurashi-San?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Oh... ok."

I didn't notice Grandpa eyeing me strangely.

* * *

_6: 00 P. M._

* * *

Houjou seems to have forgotten to ask about me and my family's reaction.

I just might not screw my life after all.

Mom called. "Everyone! Come down! It's time to cut the cake!"

I smiled. By this time, I convinced myself that it was just hunger. The weird tingle in my tummy was practically BURNING and my throat was closing off.

I thought I was just getting a little dehydrated. But my eyes said otherwise. If you looked down deep in my wide honey-mahogany eyes, you could see I was afraid.

Maybe I was just getting sick.

But my intuition didn't agree. I felt as if I was going to the doctor, and she was guaranteed to diagnose me with a fatal cancer, that was slowly going to turn my insides into something much worse.

Oh, Kami. This isn't helping.

Everyone was giving me nervous glances.

Except for Grandpa.

What was UP with him?

* * *

_6: 03 P. M._

* * *

Something was coming, I could feel it. As my knife slid through the rose-patterned frosting, I felt sicker by the second.

Like the time was ticking away a countdown that was gonna end in a few minutes.

_It's almost time..._

But time for WHAT?

* * *

_6: 07 P. M._

* * *

I nibbled on the crumbs surrounding the small piece I was given. A tiny frosting-rose, that seemed to me to be wilting.

The table was unusually quiet, especially with all the company we have over.

I couldn't eat. My stomach was too nauseous.

"Kagome-Chan..." I heard Ayumi whisper as I dumped my plate-full into the metal garbage bin.

"It's your birthday, Kagome-Chan. What's wrong?" Yuka soothed.

I smiled a little too bitterly. But it was a genuine smile; All my friends were WAY too beautiful in their own special way.

Why am I thinking melancholy, now?

I answered truthfully. "I don't know..."

* * *

_6: 13 P. M._

* * *

We all made it up to my room, where I felt out of place with all the sickness I was feeling. Not to mention sadness.

They were chatting away and occasionally asked questions like:

"What boys do you have an eye for, Kagome-Chan?"

"I like that outfit. Don't you, Kagome-Chan?"

"Kagome-Chan, is that alright with you?"

I personally felt like a Scourge. I was here, groaning inwardly and almost tried to clutch my uneasy solar plexus, but couldn't in front of witnesses.

They'd send me to the hospital or something.

I glanced at the digital clock.

_6: 15...6: 16-_

I stopped thinking. I stopped breathing. The neon glow of the clock seemed to etch into my mind as a black line crossed my vision.

A wave of pain hit me full force and I felt bile rise in my throat. Wha-?

Darkness overtook the light as I slipped into a black abyss.

I felt salt and sand sting my eyes and I was forced to close them.

_What's happening?_

* * *

_~Prelude~_

* * *

_So, how was it?_

_Of course this is only the prelude, but I'm VERY proud of what I've accomplished here._

_All things are welcome. Flames, suggestions, fan-art and all that other shit._

_I swear I have some weird ass obsession with Capitols. It's like I'm OCD or something, lol._

_Oh and another song to listen to is Cloud Nine by Evanescence._

_Goddamn, can Amy Lee sing._

_**This is to my Mom:** Please don't kill yourself. My life has gotten twice as fucked as yours, but I'm still breathing aren't I? Suicide is not the answer no matter how cliché or tempting that sounds. Suicide will give happiness to the ones you hate, but do you want that? NO FUCKING WAY. You show them who's boss and stand up for yourself, girl. You have over 70 years left of your life. Why waste it while you can make a change for the better? Hey, we can always pick up onto that Mother-Daughter Artist Shop we've always wanted to do. Your crafty and I'm sketchy. A perfect combination._

*** huggles ***

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	2. Cold, Purple and Black

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

_A peek into Gabby's life:_

**_Music: Shockwave - Moving... can't find the goddamn song, but this was the one given._**

**_Drawings: Random stuff. I was told that while I'm good at drawing, I suck at writing stories and poetry. Ouch. My best friend told me this. Keh, whatever. If you want to see her writing:_**

_www. 【quizilla】 stories/23978134/when-air-returns_

**_REMOVE SPACES AND WEIRD DASH THINGS. She's good, ya know? It still hurts a little bit, though. ADD .com after quizilla! And be sure to add a dash before stories._**

_It's official._

_I fucking HATE Mrs. (hell, I'll call her Ms. without her knowing) Blondie-I-have-too-much-eyeshadow._

_Reasons, shall we?:_

_1) We have to write MORE than we read and ACTUALLY write. We write shit down. Literally. She's like: A good reader always writes 5 fucking paragraphs on how Sara chose her sandwich. Did she like it dry? Did she like it SOGGY? FUCKIN' CRUNCHY?!_

_Bitch, get on with the lesson._

_And that doesn't mean you tell us all the APPALLING things that happen in A Child Called It._

_2) I know your not MRS. M. She was awesome. You're not. That and her room looked more like a Kindergardener's with all that cozy shit and all those colorful books and she was just plain NICE. Your room's a jail cell. Your library is fucked up and gray, your desks are ACTUALLY DESKS (the broken ones) and you need a rug, prick. I'm pretty sure white floors aren't supposed to turn brown._

_3) Do you WANT me to forever hate writing?_

_4) Bitch, Mrs. A's better than you. Listen to this readers: Mrs. A allows you to do fanfiction as a type of writing entry. Sydney has her._

_What do I have?_

_Ms. Blondie-I-Have-Too-Much-Eyeshadow._

_Fanfiction is unoriginal and highly frowned upon in her presence._

_5) Are you pregnant? AGAIN?! I had Mrs. S. because of you in 5th grade. It ain't happenin' with that assistant bitch of yours. She is only slightly better than you._

_6) Don't announce embarrassing things about me to the class. You're not my Mother. And I know how many projects you loose because you get shitfaced on weekends. Hell, even WeekDAYS. Bitch, you're just plainly put... shitfaced. Get a mani-pedi. On your face. Scrub that shit off, prick. Blue smothered into brown eyebrows and eyes with bleached hair is so fucked up I don't even WANNA START._

_7) Don't move me by a Les, bitch. How would you like it if some girl checked YOU out? A really ugly one, too._

_8) Moving me will only cause more distractions. My uncle told me to give you a hard time and I will._

_Damn straight._

_9) Paranoia, much?_

_10) You told us to stop being happy over here. WTF?! Do you want me to CRY?_

This is told in 3rd person POV. I just thought the prelude would be awesome in Kagome's.

* * *

_** Shadow in the Night**_

By: Breathe Forever

_ Chapter 1: Cold, Purple and Black_

* * *

Cold.

It was really cold.

Her mind was still foggy and what had just happened didn't register through.

It was quiet. Too quiet. And the light of her room didn't reach her eyelids.

_My room...?_

As if a dam exploded, all her memories came rushing back; The Birthday, the clock and the pain.

_The pain!_ She didn't feel the searing ache in her belly as she had a few moments ago.

_Thank Kami! That was something I don't want to go through ever again._

Then the atmosphere around her slowly sank in. Why was it so cold? Dark? ... Silent?

She peeked open her eyes, only to be met with pitch black.

Wasn't her light on?

Blinking a few times as her pupils readjusted to the low lighting, she made out a steady magenta glow that just barely reached her eyes.

_I don't have anything pink in my room that... glows..._

She hoisted herself off of her bedroom floor and nearly died of shock.

Her colorful room that used to be splashed with such vibrant colors had transformed into a room that was now one of shadows.

Her bed was ripped and torn, a dark, colorless gray. The walls were a menacing deep blue, suggesting that if you laid you're hand onto it, it would just sink farther and farther into it until it completely overtook your body. The casted darkness from the walls overlapped and almost caused the rest of her room to look as if sucked into a black hole.

Kagome's room was no longer one of innocence and childhood. It was one of the ashes, like a child's toy thrown into the unforgiving flames of the fireplace after their death.

"Wha...-at?" She whispered to herself, on the verge of crying. Her breath seemed too much, her lungs not being able to hold the intake, but not getting enough to breathe.

She was having a nightmare. She knew it.

A tremor hit her hard as she thought about her family. What if they...?

"Okaa-San!" She yelled.

Silence.

That was all Kagome needed to go and search for them.

* * *

_"Kagome-Chan! Kagome-Chan!"_

_"Hig... Higurashi-San..."_

_"What happened?"_

_"It's Kagome-Chan! She fainted!"_

_"Hold on, I'm sure she's just tired from the stressful day."_

_"Yeah... But, wouldn't Higurashi-San appreciate it if we picked her up and set her down to a place a little more... comfortable?"_

_"That's a GREAT idea, Houjou-Kun! And make sure to get tons of pictures of Kagome-Chan sleeping ON HER BIRTHDAY! She NEVER did that!"_

_"Never...?"_

_"Oh sorry, Higurashi-Sama! She just was ALWAYS the hyper one!"_

_"That's ok, ahaha. I know. Now, Houjou-Kun, would you be a dear and help little Kagome-Chan here into her bed?"_

_"Sure... Higurashi-Sama."_

_"..."_

_"Houjou-Kun, what's wrong?"_

_"She... she isn't..."_

_"Isn't what?"_

_"Isn't breathing..."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Hold on, check her pulse."_

_"..."_

_"Call the ambulance. Now."_

* * *

Kagome had checked her Mother's room, her Grandpa's room and her Brothers room.

Ashes. Ashes. Ashes.

Everywhere she went there were ashes of what used to be.

They weren't home. No one was home.

An empty feeling washed over her, along with abandonment and a feeling that she was so unloved it caused her heart to burn around the edges, licking away even more of the last fragments of faith she had.

Moping over to the nearest window-in her kitchen-she opened it and looked at the sky.

It was black. No beautiful twilight-indigo at midnight. Just an endless void of nothing. There wasn't even a moon.

But what shocked her the most was the stars.

... they were missing.

Even in the darkest of nights, a single lone star would shine bright, it's starlight casting hope on the hopeless.

And yet... in this sky there was no North Star.

All hope drained from Kagome once she saw the missing star.

It was gone. The Heavens were gone and no longer looking after her.

She let out an uneasy breath and closed the window, the window pane not even reflecting what little light there was to offer.

Kagome plopped down onto the living room couch... only to find herself sitting on soot.

The sofa had disintegrated at her touch.

"Ouch..." She whined shakily. How depressing. All her belongings really WERE nothing but ashes.

A drop of sea water dribbled down her pale cheeks.

And turned into a waterfall.

Crystalline tears streamed down her puffy eyes and face and onto her black-clad thighs.

She froze. _Black-clad?_

The girl finally stopped sobbing and took a good long look at her clothes.

They WERE black!

She wore a shiny black spandex bodysuit that fit so comfortably she thought she was waring her nightware. Fluorescent light magenta was dashed up her arms and and boots, shining faintly as if little LED lights were embedded in the shoe-shine dark color. They were pointed and stopped at about her elbows and knees, along with her boots.

When had she changed into this?

Quickly swatting away the dust on her butt, she hurried up the aged stairs and into her room to face her vanity.

There she was... in the bodysuit that looked tight as anything. It rose up to her throat in a turtle-neck fashion, the trim glowing magenta. There was a equally as tight jacket over the bodysuit that reached her thighs and perfectly blended into the rest of the suit.

_What is going on?_

She was disappointed with the little amount of light that seemed to be radiating from her suit, but managed to get some to warm down on her eyes to check how badly her swollen eyes were. Only to find out...

That she didn't need to at all.

That her eyes were already icy azure and glowing with such radiance, she wondered why the house didn't shoot out big blue party lights.

Wait, her eyes weren't blue...

They were brown!

_Is this some sign that I'm a ghost?_

_Am I dead? Is this some-kind of messed-up Nirvana? 'Cause if it is, I'm not amused._

A wave of exhaustion hits her and as she looks at her gray comforter she feels a pang of agony. Ashes.

Sighing heavily, she curls back up on the floor, looking for a way back home.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Higurashi-Sama, but your daughter is dead."_

_"W-why?"_

_"Well... it seems that her very own living, beating heart is... missing. As if someone cut out the organ without damaging the surrounding veins and tissue."_

_"What?"_

_"This isn't the only case we've had today, Higurashi-Sama..."_

* * *

She woke up to a groaning sound.

"Wha-? Mo-"

Surrounding all around her were people whose faces had half-way melted off their faces in a yellow-grey mass, eyes bulging and bones showing. The reddened skin hung off in flaps, no sign of hair and clothes that had already were ratty and smelled of rotting flesh.

It was so terrifying for her that she couldn't even scream. Couldn't move. She couldn't do anything but watch as they ate away at her alabaster skin and picked away at her juicy flesh like maggots...

...

She opened her eyes, which she didn't even realize were closed.

A gentle purple surrounded her and each time one of the corpses tried to eat her and her energy, it was vaporized.

The barrier was the same color as the stripes on her suit. What were these things anyway?

...Zombies?

_Ok, now I KNOW it's a nightmare._

The spiritual energy continued to protect her, even as she got up off the ground.

The Zombies crowded in more, wanting power to become one of the living. She grinned knowing whatever force is protecting her will continue to protect her.

Suddenly, the barrier erupted in a wall of glittering stardust and slowly faded away. Kagome glanced at the last 3 Zombies that were left, and had to stare in horror as they limped towards her.

What should she do? Why should she do anything?

Her eyes glazed over as the hungry corpses reached with greedy hands towards their food source: Her.

Somewhere deep inside her a spark flared. And got larger and larger, warming the cold melancholy state she was frozen in.

_I will see Souta. I will see Mom. I will see Grandpa. I will see EVERYONE again..._

_...even if it kills me._

* * *

_Haha, sorry I got kinda lazy on the last part ya know?_

_This is probably one of my shortest chapters I'm gonna write in this fanfic. I did do all this in one day, including school from 6: 00 A. M. - 6:00 P. M., 'cause of all the stupid things I had to do._

_I'm actually writing this on my phone, like I did with all my other fanfictions._

_I kinda miss Angel... my first stuffed animal... I lost her at Holmdel Park in a sand box when I was around 8._

_T^T. R. I. P. Angel. I'll miss you forever._

_Your orange tabby kitty fur and your toddler design._

_I had this weird superstition that all of my beloved animal friends that died would all come together in one soul and would stay inside my Angel stufftie to walk beside me in my hardships and shower me in love when I thought I had none._

_This was when I was 5._

_Pretty intense, huh?_

_Fuck, man. That stuffed animal was GOD to me. MY embodiment of God._

_I cried- No, I fuckin' bawled when she was gone._

_I'm such a wussy._

*** huggles ***

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	3. A LOT of Zombies

**Disclaimer: READ MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**

_A peek into Gabby's life:_

**_Music: Complication - Durarara! Second Opening._**

**_Drawings: ARTIST BLOCKER!_**

_I just feel... awkward._

_I hope I'm not the only girl that gets pumped up from seeing a bloodfight._

_'Cause I do._

_Man, I should use a knife fight from The Garden of Sinners as my wake up dose of __cold water._

_'Cause it works better than a real cold shower -_-'_

* * *

**Shadow in the Night**

By: Breathe Forever

_Chapter 2: A LOT... of Zombies_

* * *

_I will see EVERYONE again... even if it kills me._

A silent promise is all it takes to calm yourself down again, even if it is cliche or empty.

Kagome opened her eyes with a new perspective. She had to kill. Kagome Higurashi had to kill. The girl who would rather kill HERSELF before swatting a house fly.

The Zombies inched closer every second and she knew then and there that it was a win or die situation.

Their stinking breath almost reached her cheeks. Before they could...

Kagome kicked their shins in a low sweep kick with all her might.

What happened afterwords threatened to stay in her mind for the rest of her

life.

The Zombies' stomachs peeled open, clothing shredding, rotten muscle tearing apart, tissue visibly pulled apart as gravity took their torso's backwards. Spine went through abdomen in a piercing fashion, until the upper parts of their corpse selves were completely torn off, legs thrown in the way she had kicked.

Kagome just stared.

The legs crumpled in a trunkless heap, but the torso's of the Zombies still moved. Their arms dragged them along the floor, spines hanging out and still crawled towards Kagome.

In a short panic-stricken moment, she grabbed the nearest trophy and slammed head-on to the nearest Zombie, effectively smashing it's skull open.

The trophy's ashes smothered the bleeding head.

Snatching two others, she rammed the bottom hard into the remaining Zombie's defenceless craniums, yet again as another sickening crack echoed in her vacant house.

Blackened blood spewed onto the previously dark walls, and the other memoirs of her accomplishments drifted into ash by a wind she was unable to feel.

Kagome had to stop herself from having a heart attack. SHE had KILLED someone.

Guilt racked her entire being, and what came out... was laughter. Crazed laughter.

She laughed so hard and so much, that she began to cry.

For the second time that day. She didn't even shed tears when her father died, yet here she was, sobbing her heart out.

_Kagome, get yourself together._

Sniffling, but feeling better, she pushed herself off the floor using her hands.

She ignored the disgusting squish.

The girl wiped her hands on her spandex-clad thighs, leaving a bloody hand trail that faded down.

Suddenly, her stomach growled.

Oh, that's right. I didn't finish my birthday cake.

Another pang. She winced.

_Maybe..._

Cautiously walking back downstairs, she scanned for more "Zombies".

_All clear._

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a blur of the Zombie's reddish-tan. Whipping to fight it, she realized her door was wide open. Frantic, she slammed the open entrance closed.

THAT'S why there were Zombies...

She shuddered. Those ripped, bloody, FACELESS... Zombies...

"Oh! That's right!" She remembered.

Darting to the kitchen, she scanned the cabinets until her eyes found...

The Food Stash.

She yanked the ashen doors.

They dissipated. Ash.

She almost screamed in frustration.

But then...

A bright color caught her off-guard. In the midst of dust, there stood (or sat...) the vibrant varying of foods: chips, cans and packages.

The sudden display of actual color shocked her to no end.

She reached out to touch a purple bag of salt and vinegar chips...

...and it didn't blow away.

Not believing her luck, she carefully pulled the sleeves apart.

There, in front of her, was The Chips.

Her mouth watered from the pungent smell of vinegar. Reaching down and grabbing a chip, it yet again didn't turn into little particles.

She could eat. For the first time in HOURS.

Inhaling the snack, she felt less empty, but still unsatisfied. The ravenette shrugged it off. She would wait until sunrise. Kagome gathered the remaining food and piled them onto a dusty table, watching just incase she touched the furniture. Failing to do so, she nodded approvingly. Meals left in a surge of rainbow, contrasting with the lifeless gray, she checked all her windows.

_All locked._

Smirking, she went back upstairs.

_I just might..._

* * *

Kagome yawned. _Slept pretty good last night..._

Determination shined in her iridescent azure eyes. The suit was toasty warm once adapted to, and the chill air no longer threatened to freeze her to death.

At least with it ON...

_Come morning light!_ She giggled as she pushed open her curtains and windows.

Her happiness stopped short.

There, like an endless pitch-black abyss, was the sky.

No sun.

No moon.

I'm really NOT home. She realized. She stifled the ache in her heart. She was homesick. She wanted to go home.

She wondered, for the second time just like her flow of tears, Am I dead? Is this the Underworld?

Cradling her hand to her chest, she listen intently.

_B-Bub B-Bub B-Bub..._

Her heart was well and healthy, slightly racing from the absent-minded panic she was put into.

Relief flooded her like a cool river. Thank Kami she wasn't in one of the seven... Underworlds. She would just have to survive in this new dimension, no matter how cold and distant.

_I just might..._

She closed her windows before some other type of "Zombie" flew in.

* * *

She hissed under her breath.

"What the HECK?!"

Kagome had tried to light a fire in every single possible way. Stove. Ash... Lighter. Ash. Rubbing sticks together. ASH.

HOW WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO COOK HER CANS OF SOUP?

The snacks and bags of chips had run scarce after her "picnic", deciding to wait to actually eat real food.

It was then that she was stabbed by the fact that the chips were gone and cookies, pocky, and other types of candy were dangerously low.

_IT'S ONLY THE SECOND DAY GOSH DARNIT! ...I think._

_Stupid sun wouldn't rise!_

Letting out a frustrated huff, the girl stood up and scanned the room for things she might need.

She spotted a gray schoolbag. Maybe...

She tried to snatch it.

Ash.

_KAMI-SAMA! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME?!_

"Whatever..." She muttered darkly. It's not like she NEEDED a backpack...

'Cause she doesn't...

She has... POCKETS!

_I have pockets! Of course!_ Kagome was there at the un-ash-ified table in a flash, grabbing a bag of BBQ chips and a JollyRancher and shoving them in mentioned sleek zip-up compartment.

_I'm sure that'll work..._

The now 16-year-old grit her teeth at the thought of going outside. She just HAD to live at a shrine, didn't she?

This was her mental plan: Zoom out the door like a bat outta... Underworld, zip down the seven thousand cement stairs that just so happened to be as far away from other people's houses as possible, and use a rock to break into the nearest house.

Ok. Kagome, you can do this. You are KAMI.

She quietly walked over to the glass window located in her kitchen, opened it and stared out.

She gulped.

There, seen from her very own two eyes, were Zombies as far as the eyes can see.

Zombies on the lawn, on the stairs, on EVERYTHING.

The girl shook her head, perfect obsidian curls whipping her face. Cautiously locking her pane, she saw a little bit of her reflection in the dull glass.

Magenta still radiated steadily from her suit, and her now cerulean irises missing her usual black; she now had cat-slit white pupils.

Taking a deep breath, she nervously scuffed to the door, anticipating the worst.

* * *

Slamming the door behind her, Kagome bolted out onto the greyscale front lawn.

Her heart pounded with hot adrenaline, orbs flaring trails of crystal light.

Any Zombies that got in her way, she kicked in the face, and swept away the close ones with the light purple haloing her, so closely resembling the glow from her bodysuit.

Her feet pounded against the darkened steps that lead to her shrine. She can make it!

The pale girl shoved away the rotten-smelling Zombies harshly, sending them rolling down the colorless hill next to her steps or tumbling down the ledges as all their bones broke and landing in a sickening mass of shades only to be seen when upchucking.

As she made it to the last 5 steps, she lept, landing square on a Zombie's head, making it implode and crunch in a frightening way.

Ink-like blood still trailed from her used to be clean black boots. Kagome saw a massive rock that was splattered with the blood she had stepped on and quickly backed up. Grunting as she picked the heavy piece of cement up, she hauled it to the closest window.

She brought it back and swung like no tomorrow.

**CRASH!**

"DANG IT!" She yelled. Only to attract even more attention.

Bringing another slab above her head , she crushed the nearest Zombie skull in two seconds flat, brains splattering the concrete like a canvas.

A particular piece of gray was shaped oddly like a large piece of shattered glass.

Getting an idea, Kagome used it to decapitate another Zombie, and sliced it's head in half.

She threw the rock onto the ground, angrily. She was panting heavily, but couldn't rest until making it inside the house who's window she just broke.

Grinding her teeth, she picked up a small, flat and smooth piece of battered slate, using it to clear the windowsill of remaining splinters.

They fell to the ground, making a sharp, yet tiny sound. They lost their glitter the moment she was lost in this world.

She tossed the away the gray. Now, for the easy part.

The teen place her hand onto the ledge and swiftly ducked inside the house, both legs swung over at the same time.

There was no use in trying to cover the now permanently open window; everything would just turn to ash.

Her breath came in short, panicked gasps, heart racing like never before.

Collapsing onto her ankles, she took a much needed breather.

"Boy, was THAT a thrill." she murmured, humorlessly.

Before she lost her breath again.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

* * *

_Guess, who?_

_You!_

_Nah, just kidding. That would be disturbing._

_Anyway, I'm still going profanity-less, and I feel like I lost drugs or __something._

_Seriously. I'm going into withdrawal._

_..._

_I should go to a psychologist, shouldn't I?_

_Speaking of INSANE-NESS, I'm such a weirdo._

_I'm a thirteen year old girl, who likes to watch things like H.O.T.D., Kara No __Kyoukai, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (and all that other scary shit), Hellsing, __Soul Eater and InuYasha. But then again... who doesn't? xD_

_This fanfic is sorta like Highschool of the Dead, BUT HAVE NO FEAR!_

_THE MAGIC BOOBS WILL NEVER BE HERE!_

_..._

_Yeah, what she said._

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	4. Coincidental Meeting

**Disclaimer: READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**

_A peek into Gabby's life:_

**_Music: In My Head - 12 Stones_**

**_Drawings: I've been sketching like Pablo Picasso... that is, if he did sketch... 'cause he paints... I made covers to this story and Remember My Lullaby-HOLY SHIT, THE POWER WENT OUT!_**

_This is complete flooie! ( heh, Avalon reference there.)_

_My InuYasha obsession has started to decay. THIS ISN'T FUNNY!_

_I'M MOVING ON WITH MY LIFE!_

_BUT I WILL FINISH THIS SERIES!_

_So, what have I moved onto, you may ask? Here's a list:_

_VK Zeki Fanfiction (to be expected of me, right?)_

_Hellsing (particularly Ultimate. The show is awesomely awesome and the TFS abridged is the SHIT!)_

_Mirai Nikki (abridged. No clue why, but it's too much trouble to watch the original... even if it's only... 26 episodes...)_

_Hurricane Sandy is goin' on outside as I write this. There was a mandatory evacuation, but my family is filled to the top with dickheads._

_So we didn't evacuate._

_They didn't want their stuff stolen._

_HayLee offered to watch Elsie and keep her warm._

_They said Elsie would be safer outside, in a box._

_WTF._

_I'M NOT KIDDING!_

_Whatever. Fuck that. If Elsie dies from a tsunami, you better bet'cho ass Im'ma be 10 liters under with her._

_I'M VERY DEVOTED!_

_And also famous quote by my family: "Sharing is not caring. It's selfishness. It's a sin to give away useless shit that you don't need, but other people do."_

_What I did: Fed birdies bread and stray kitties milk._

_What they did: Yelled at me," WHY ARE YOU FEEDING WORTHLESS ANIMALS!"_

_I'M NOT SHITTING! THEY ARE FUCKING HEARTLESS BASTARDS!_

_Oh, and I'm nursing a pinkie mouse behind their backs._

_He's very small. AND CUTTEEE!_

_I don't know what to name him._

* * *

**Shadow in the Night**

By: Breathe Forever

_Chapter 3: Coincidental Meeting_

* * *

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

It was that one moment of calm before a head-on storm, that quiet peacefulness that makes you expect absolutely nothing.

Take being scared poop-less for example.

Kagome's heart literally skipped a beat. She was utterly frozen in shock.

"I SAID- wait... Kikyou? No... it can't be..."

The girl's eyes squeezed together as tight as she could, trying to tell herself that a Zombie COULDN'T talk... right?

After all...

They don't have any mouths.

Well, maybe slightly MELTED mouths...

"Keh, it is you. Should've figured you'd be whimpering in some dark corner."

She clenched her jaw. _I didn't know Zombies were such chatter boxes..._

"What's wrong, bitch? Scared by a few shitty Zombies?"

_Ok, that's it. No one calls me a... what he said._

Snapping her eyes open, the ravenette raised her fist,"WHO ARE YOU CALL-."

She stopped mid-swing. For she wasn't about to hit a sick, melted face...

She was looking straight into irises of pure molten gold.

She couldn't think, really. Her brain exploded about .5 seconds ago.

...Gold?

Gold

...

GOLD?!

She was so freaked out that she decided to punch him square in the face anyway.

And, boy, did she pack a punch.

The myserious "Zombie's" head cracked to the side, still utterly baffled by the girl.

She looked like Kikyou, that much was certain. But her eyes... they were like the baby blue of a mid-day, cloudless sky.

And her pupils...

"HOLY SHIT!" The figure backed away as fast as he could. "You're not Kikyou...?"

Kagome narrowed her petrified orbs. She saw that the golden-eyed startler was indeed a person, and took in that he was male. Scrutinizing , she realized that he wore the same catsuit as hers, but instead of a magenta, scarlet glowed in a almost brutal way.

He had moonlit silvery-white hair that seemed to shine underneath an unseen moon, and his tawny orbs were iridescent in the close-to-pitch black.

But most of all, she noticed that there were two VERY soft looking ears on the top of his cranium, the same exact color as his hoary hair.

Stifling the urge to pet them (she didn't want to seem like a pervert), she replied,"Nope. Whoever she is, I'm not her."

And why was she treating him like a person and not a Zombie? It could be that he was talking, waring the same suit as her and a little easier to look at, but then again...

It could be the doggy ears...

He wore a peeved expression. "And if you're NOT Kikyou, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

She huffed angrily,"I'm here for the same reason you are", while pointedly glancing at her ware.

Silence.

His eye twitched. "And that would be...?"

"I have no clue."

He muttered a ,"Dumbass" under his breath.

Kagome decided to ignore it. "I'm here for food." She announced.

He snorted. "Yeah, well, I am too, so beat it."

She glared at the mystery guy. "Can't you help me?" Looking at the room she was in, she realized most of the furniture was... Ash.

She deadpanned. "You touched the sofa didn't you?"

The boy let loose a strangled growl. He bared his teeth (which Kagome noticed had fangs) and roared, "SHUT UP! I DON'T HELP NO ONE, BITCH, SO GET UP, GET'CHO FAT ASS OUTTA HERE AND DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT 'CHA IN THE BALLS!"

The raven-haired girl grasped her heart. "YOU BIG JERK!"

"SO WHAT IF I AM?!" He ground out angrily.

She suddenly straightened out and towered above the boy. "UGGHH, YOU ARE SO IRRITATING!"

"THEN LEAVE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GREAT!"

"BITCH."

"DOG-BREATH."

"HEYYYYY!"

But Kagome had long since left.

Grumbling, he got up off the cold cement and brushed off invisible dirt. He himself had several dabs of splattered black blood on his suit from the previous fights against the Zombies.

The silver-haired boy caught sight of vomit colored bodies in his enhanced peripheral vision. His brows came together in a frustrated way. He realized the window was completely shattered in pieces...there was no barrier between him and the Zombies...

"THAT FUCKIN' BITCH!"

* * *

"Stupid jerk. Stupid Zombies."

Her stomach growled.

"Stupid needs."

She blew away the stray obsidian bangs that hung in her eyes.

"Stupid hair."

She stomped her boots as she tried to find the kitchen in the endless gray, indigo and black. How hard can it be anyway?

Kagome's eyes glazed over as she truly thought about her situation.

She supposed she was in another dimension of sorts, and she wasn't really that shocked when faced with the seriousness of it. Jii-Chan told her all about the different realities.

She sighed, smiling a bit. Guess she'll just have to thank him once she gets back.

If...

_No_, she chided. _There is no if. Only a will_.

Almost passing the dinner table due to it's lack of color, she stopped. The cabinets were already ash and with no sign of vibrance.

_THAT GUY RAIDED ALL THE FOOD!_

She'll have to suffer another running/fighting Zombie spree _again_?!

Sitting on her knees and taking out her bag of BBQ, her thoughts deepened.

It seemed that the only living beings here were that doggy dude and herself.

She's pretty sure Zombies aren't alive.

If they are?

...

She dosen't want to think about it.

The girl crunched down on another barbecue dusted chip. It was satisfying, yes, but it won't last if she doesn't find a way to eat REAL food REAL soon.

She needed to find water soon, too. Her mouth was getting unpleasantly dry.

Suddenly, she smacked her forehead. _WHY DIDN'T I CHECK THE FRIDGE BEFORE I LEFT?!_

She peeked at said appliance...

Alas, the refrigerator door was also soot.

He also raided the fridge... looks like he was smarter than her in some departments.

Kagome sighed.

She hoped she could survive a little longer without water.

* * *

The door creeked as she exited the looted ex-home. The door closed behind her of it's own accord.

Carefully prying her eyes open, Kagome surveyed the area with cautiousness.

She couldn't go back the way she came; that would take too much if her energy away and she couldn't afford being weak with all the danger lurking just outside.

Zombies limped about and there were approximately 10 within her and her next house-target.

She could avoid them if she was quick and agile.

Breaking into a mad-dash, she stopped short when there was a new obstacle in her way of sanctuary.

She froze in terror.

A huge centipede crawled out of the steel ground, and at the head of the creature was... a body?

A naked woman's body with long black hair and a face that was nothing short of frightening.

Kagome stood wide-eyed as the beast lunged straight for her.

This was no time to be stuck in place. But...what should she do?!

At the last moment, she flipped off to the side, thanking once again for her gymnastic skills.

There was a dull thud as body slammed into ground, and a cry of pain.

"Give me your life!" It hissed.

Spotting a nearby tree, she slipped behind it, hoping to mask herself in the darkness this world gave.

The creature just slithered towards her hiding spot."You cannot hide from me!"

_What should I do? What should I do?!_

Kagome shrieked as it's teeth gripped the bark she was pressed against, pulling the plant out from it's very roots.

_What should I do? What should I do?!_ she repeated over and over in her mind. _I can't kill her without any weapons! A rock isn't big enough_!

She despeatly searched for a place to shadow in and found it. Right next to her left hand.

She ducked behind the massive piece of torn down house. It was her only escape. Her last hope of surviving. It was her last resort.

The clash of flesh and sharp building remains sounded and she heard the giant insect-being breathing.

She _smelt_ it's rancid breath.

"I've found you. Now I can live again!" It hissed gleefully.

The ravenette knew she was trapped. Her back was forced against the coarse wall she used as cover. The creature surrounded her, closing all esape routes.

So she did the last thing she could.

Kagome hugged her knees close to her chest, clenching both her hands against her temples, ruffling her coal hair.

And waited for the inevitable sound of her own flesh being ripped apart.

* * *

_**ENJOY THE CLIFFHANGER! And this IS a Horror fic... so I COULD have Mistress Centipede rip apart her limbs and leave her to die...**_

_**XD**_

_OMG, THE WIND IS SHAKING THE HOUSE!_

_OK, IF I DIE, EVERYONE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT-_

_Deathly Scythe_

_-WILL BE TAKING MY STORY IN HER CARE!_

_What name should I give the little mousie?_

_SOOO KAWAIIII! 333_

_..._

_*cough*_

_That was so... like me..._

_O_O_

_I HAVE TO GO FEED THE MOUSIE SOME KITTEH MILK, BYE!_

_So, I'm back quick. Update: Sandy was a bitch. She was like," NO! You know what? I'm gonna blow your Boardwalk apart! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_..._

_The next day Pacman was on my sidewalk._

_..._

_...We live a quarter mile away from the boardwalk..._

_HayLee also said that she had a Arcade Game on her block, too and she lives even FURTHER AWAY._

_..._

_Yeah._

_I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL FOR 2 WEEKS THANKS TO SANDY!_

_YAY!_

_**OH AND ABOUT THE ASH THING AND HOW IT WORKS:** The frame of a house, ie. doors, handles, windows, walls, roofs etc. They can't be ashified because they are PART if the house itself, the frame. It's hard to explain. The goods as in TV, sofa, boxes, jewelry, even beds aren't PART of the house. They can be easily moved and they carry reminiscences of a past life depending on the person. Result? ASH. If you remove all traces of goods from a house, it dosen't belong to you. The frame of a house dosen't carry memories, but the goods do. Like moving into a new home. It can't be yours until you decorate it^^. Food is a nessesity and not a good. Food can be classified to the element Earth, and therefore, able to not ashify, just like the rocks and grass and cement. Trees too. Buildings obviously._

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	5. Maybe Not So Bad

**Disclaimer: READ MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**

_A peek into Gabby's life:_

**_Music: Imogen Heap - Glittering Clouds_**

**_Drawings: Made 2 of my own anime characters! YAAAAYYYY! I'm super proud!_**

_I just realized I used if a whole bunch of times instead of of._

_Huh._

_That's new._

_But hey, gotta give me credit. I don't proofread._

_So I was doing my daily Youtube surfing and came upon 2 awesome AMVs that are by far the BEST I've ever seen._

_Here they are: (AND GET RID OF THE SPACES AND DASH THINGS AND ADD .com AFTER youtube and add a dash before watch.)_

_If you want an AMV with spazzing colors (in an awesome way), the best music, amazing use of footage and different animes and AMV skills that can take your breath away go here:_

www. 【youtube】 watch?feature=plpp&v=qS_5FBoBOqg

_**WARNING:** SLENDERMAN 4:05 Contains a 15 minute video, japanese music that CAN get annoyingly catchy, perverted scenes (one word that answers all questions: boobs and sexual references, c'mon people it's Japan), overuse of Kanji (at least... I think it's Kanji. It could be Nihongo. Or the 2 other ways of Japanese writing...), and it's an AMV that parodies other anime openings using different animes._

_I'm hooked on 2:27 and 4:19._

_If you want a ENGLISH AMV with lyrics, looks just plain cool and UNABLE TO DESCRIBE! go here:_

www. 【youtube】 watch?feature=plpp&v=mAsCf7l9enM

_**WARNING:** It's a sexy AMV. But it's masked :P. No warning. Maybe that it's just in Black & Pink?_

_Favorite part: 0:47_

_AWESOMENESS!_

_And just so everone knows: The place where you can read my friends work (from one of my earlier chapters) is .com. _

_Or go to Deathly Scythe right here on FF._

* * *

**Shadow in the Night**

By: Breathe Forever

_Chapter 4: Maybe Not So Bad...**  
**_

* * *

_So she did the last thing she could._

_Kagome hugged her knees close to her chest, clenching both her hands against her temples, ruffling her coal hair._

_And waited for the inevitable sound of her own flesh being ripped apart._

She heard it, she felt it, the unnerving dig as it's teeth latched onto her shoulder, tearing-

-then it stopped. The feel of needles piercing her creamy skin halted.

Then she listened as the falling of flesh flopped onto rubble.

Her whole body shivered with apprehension as she realized she couldn't feel her left arm.

Tears pricked her eyes. She lost her arm!

But what bewildered her was the hiss of the creature that had hovered over her as it slowly dissipated into mist.

Bones clacked.

The shock of the whole fearful moment racked her small form.

"I lost my arm...! I lost my left arm...!" whispered cries came from Kagome's lips as tears threatened to engulf her very eyelids.

She cradled her head in her right hand as they flowed freely and surely; there was no going back and rewinding time. Her arm was lost to an overgrown centipede.

A gruff voice, right above her head. "Hey. Bitch."

If she heard it, she showed no signs of acknowledgement. She continued to emit muffled sobs into her palm.

He huffed loudly.

"Huh...?" She sniffed as she lifted a tear-stained face to see what had caused the noise.

It was the mysterious boy with the long mane of silken silver hair and inu ears.

"Oh great,"she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "What do you want?"

He kneeled down to see her shoulder. "You're bleeding."

She bit back a sarcastic reply, looking downwards."Yeah, and I would really like it if you would leave me alone. Kami choose to have my arm ripped off-"

The ravenette didn't see his perplexed look. "Your arm isn't ripped off," he stated.

That caused Kagome's eyes to snap open, not noticing she closed them in the first place. She observed her shoulder, and seeing it's black-clad spandex doused in crimson, she searched the debris and bones for her arm. She couldn't find it!

The girl heard a crack as the boy's fist slammed down into a skull, even more blood being spilled onto the dull ground.

"I'm not hearing a thank you!" He shouted."I fought off the Zombies AND the fucking centipede for you!"

His words fell on deaf ears, for the girl was getting more paranoid by the second with the loss and disappearance of her left arm.

"For Buddha's sake..!" Startling her with his presence, he reached out a hand with inhuman speed, grasping the limb she was going nuts over.

He was right. It was still attached.

Suddenly, a jolt of searing pain shot up and through her arm, almost causing Kagome to pass out at the incredible pressure that seemed to form in her appendage and chest.

She sucked in air through her teeth, clutching desperately at the wound that the beast left behind.

Ruby blood, thick and luscious, rolled down her arm, painting her palms red.

"Oh man, that must hurt like a motherfucker. Let me see." He proceeded to do so without her consent, pulling her hand away and examining the wound that went passed her catsuit.

There were two deep lesions where dagger-like fangs must have buried and the holes were an inch thick, able to see the dark flesh underneath.

She bit her lip, drawing more blood. Her mouth was even drier from the state of immobility she suffered.

"Do you...," she started hoarsely. "Have water?"

The boy turned golden orbs away from her cut, cat slits even more apparent. His ears were flattened from the gory sight he just saw.

"Yeah, just hold on. You don't want to get eaten alive in this mess, do ya? I'll carry you to that house over there." He pointed to the drained house the ravenette herself was going to go to. "I'll give you it once we're in cover, ok?"

She nodded meekly. She was too weak to complain. Her grip on her shoulder blade tightened as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and knees, picking her up much like a mother would a baby.

She had to stifle a giggle at that.

Then she wondered, _why is he being so nice?_

He dodged a Zombie from the left.

_What happened to the selfish snot I met just a few minutes ago?_

Her hand brushed a bit of the moonlight strands that rested behind his collar that resembled her own.

_Maybe it was the change of situation?_

He busted through the door that was forever grayscale, using his foot. He carefully set her down on a deep violet wall, darting back to the busted down door to lift it back up as a barricade against the dangers of the new world they were currently in.

The boys ears perked up from against his cranium, instantly hearing Kagome's whimpers of distress.

"Ah... um... here." He handed out a beef jerky stick and a bottle of water.

She shakily accepted his offering. Peeling back the clear wrapper of the jerky, she took a bite of the much needed juicy meat. She unscrewed the cap of the plastic container she was given and chugged down a large gulp.

It was satisfying, rejuvenating... refreshing. And it feels like the pain of her wound is going away.

_Maybe... it's because he's more than what he seems._

She caught the stray dribble of liquid with the cuff of her suit. "...thank you."

An fluffy mass of white flicked. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It... it was no big deal..."

He snuck a glance at her.

She was smiling at him.

"Hey..."

She looked up to meet his questioning gaze.

"What's your name?"

Her grin widened. "Kagome. What's your's?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome snickered.

"What?" Inuyasha growled, clearly ticked off. "Is it my name?"

Kagome laughed a bit more before commenting,"It just seems so appropriate."

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the solid wall, pondering.

Kagome lay sleeping curled up on the ground, like a cat to give her the most amount of body heat.

Her wound closed up shortly after she finished eating, puzzling both the girl and himself.

_She looks so much like _Kikyou... Inuyasha trailed off. _Yet so different..._

He remembered the way she smiled. It was like Kami himself had come down to bless her and to say she was going to live a life of complete bliss from now until the end of time.

Kikyou's was... empty. She smiled truly from time to time, yes, but it lacked full feeling. As if she had lead a life of endless torture.

He sighed. All he wanted was to help her see that he understood the emotional pain she was suffering, but all she ever did was push her away.

So he teased. And teased.

Hoping that she'd give up eventually and open her arms to welcome his pain and her pain to him.

So they can face misery together. Just like it should be.

He exhaled sharply, a heavy feeling in his chest._ Like that would ever happen..._

He nodded off to sleep, dreaming of the many outcomes this new journey in this dark world would come to.

* * *

**_The same day as my last update! I'm so proud!_**

_Demons are obviously in this world, but less common._

_And Kagome NOR Inuyasha know WHAT they are. And neither will you XP... well, you might -.-_

_Yeah, it seems like Hurricane Sandy destroyed most of New Jersey..._

_How devastating..._

_I was thinking of writing a Vampire Knight fic, dedicated to my favorite VK OTP: Zeki._

_I squealed when I read the 87th Night. My feels were going through the rooooooffffffff!_

_*explosion*_

_XD_

_._. Grandma's listening to 50's music and Needlepointing..._

_But it could be 70's..._

_I hear MJ..._

_But I never liked his music. Except for Thriller xD._

_May Allah... or God... or Kami... or Gods... FUCK IT, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!_

_MAY THE EAST COAST BE BLESSED!_

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


End file.
